The present inventors created a higher secondary alcohol alkoxylate composition of a specific structure as a novel substance and discovered that this higher secondary alcohol alkoxylate composition possessed an excellent quality as a detergent. They formerly filed patent applications covering their inventions pertinent to the composition (patent application Ser. No. 08-327,365 and patent application Ser. No. 08-327,366).
This invention consists in providing a novel (poly)alkylene glycol higher alkyl ether derivative composition which is a derivative of the higher secondary alcohol alkoxylate composition mentioned above.
This invention further consists in providing a novel detergent, lubricant, or dermatologic medicine for external use which contains the (poly)alkylene glycol higher alkyl ether derivative composition mentioned above.